Dangerous!
by xXFierceLilacXx
Summary: Its a story about the crazies! A small pink girl is surviving the crazies while living with a bunch of boys! Oh geez! We think she has fallin in love with the leader! Rated M for sexual content in the later chapters! R&R! Shadamy! XD
1. beginning with the boys

**Lexi: hi guys! *waves to everyone***

**Everyone: hi Lexi!**

**Lexi: ok, this might turn out to be a horrible story, I don't know. It's whatever you guys think, ok well i'm gonna start the first chapter so here is the disclaimer. **

**SEGA owns Shadow, Amy, Silver and Knuckles. Also you may see extra characters, they are my OC characters. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except the extras!**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Extras: Andy the dog, Blake the fox, Tick the hedgehog and Dan the weasel.**

**Colors of the extras: Andy is red, Blake is black, Tick is green, Dan is white with brown spots.**

_**Also: This story was mainly written while I was listening to the song: Battel Scars by Lupe Fiasco. Please listen to that song! I don't own any of the songs I put in this story!**_

**Thank you for paying attention, you may read the story now.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A young girl ran through the woods, she was scared to death. You could tell by the look in her eyes. She feared for her life as she ran, two men wearing black cloaks chased her into these woods. They ran but she ran faster, tears ran down her eyes, those men killed her family and now they were after her. Ever since the asylum with the crazies broke out, her town has been infested with crime. The poor girl, she is only 13. Her name is Amy Rose. She is beginning to run out of breath, she shook her her head and kept running. She ran faster than she ever has before. Soon, she lost the men, she smiled and began to slow down.

Amy walked closer to this big tree, she place her hand on the side of it and took deep breaths then, a snare trap was set off and she was caught in it, she was pulled up into the trap. Fish net held her high in a tree. She sighed as she knew she was caught in a trap. Amy then heard footsteps, she looked down and quietly gasped. It was the two men who had killed her family. She sat quiet in the trap.

Amy heard their murmuring but couldn't make out the words. She listened until they nodded and walked away. Amy sighed and laid back in the net, the fish net trap was very small. She has no room! Amy looked around for a way to get out, but couldn't find any sharp things or anything to get her out, she leaned back in the net and pouted. She thought, 'At least i'm away from those creeps.' She leaned back and decide to wait for someone to come along.

Amy was woken by the sound of a voice. She looked down and saw a dirty white hedgehog wearing blue knee high shorts with no shirt. He looked about 14 years old. He yelled, "We finally caught something!"

A red echidna wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt, looked about 13 years old, ran up to him saying, "Really!? Bring it down!"

Amy sat quiet as the white hedgehog used his telepathic powers to lower the net. Then the trap was set on the ground, the echinda slapped the hedgehog in the back of the head, "Dude! You freaking caught a girl! What's the matter with you!?"

"Ow! Jeez, sorry Knuckles! But hey, i caught something!" He said with a smile.

Amy trembled as she heard them speak, the white hedgehog said, "I am Silver."

The red echidna looked down and said, "I'm Knuckles."

Amy didn't respond, Silver untied the rope and the fish net fell apart. Amy stood up and wiped the dirt off her white mini skirt and red long sleeve. She said, "Thank you. I-I'm Amy."

Sliver asked, "What are you doing out here alone? Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

"Yeah, the crazies might get you!" Knuckles said seriously.

"Well, I had two guys chasing me after they... k-killed my p-parents." Amy had tears stream out her eyes. Silver placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. Most of us were chased away from our parents too."

"Most of us?" Amy asked as she wiped her cheek.

"Yeah, there is a few more of us back at the abandon hotel." Knuckles added.

Amy looked around and looked back at Silver and begged, "Please, can I stay with you? Please?"

Knuckles and Silver looked at each other and Silver said, "I'm not sure if the boss will like this."

Amy fell on her knees crying, "Please Silver! I-I don't wanna d-die out here!" Her sobs just got louder.

Knuckles looked at Silver and said, "Ok ok! Just please stop crying!"

Amy stood up and hugged the two boys, "Thank you so much!"

Silver covered her mouth and Silver pulled her back against the tree while Knuckles stood behind a different tree. They sat quiet for a few seconds and Knuckles said, "Ok the coast is clear."

Silver let go of Amy and said, "Follow us and stay quiet!"

Amy nodded and followed the two boys. They ran quickly and brushed past alot of trees and bushes, Amy had a hard time trying to keep up but eventually they arrived in a wide open space and a grey, run down hotel sat in the middle of the open space, the grass was tan brown. Well that is what you expect during fall. The leaves were falling off the trees and cold wind blows.

They arrived at the hotel, there was a sign, it was broken and barley hanging on the hotel. It said 'Sunny Inn'. Amy looked at Silver and Knuckles, who were whispering to each other. They nodded and Knuckles said, "Ok, when you walk in, don't talk to a black hedgehog. If he asks anything, I will answer, got it?"

Amy nodded, Silver opened the door. They walked in, Amy looked around and saw males all around, sitting around the lobby area. They all stared at her, a red dog wearing dark red boxers and no shirt, a green hedgehog wearing ripped blue jeans and a red tank shirt, a white weasel with brown spots wearing blue jeans and no shirt and black fox wearing blue jeans and a white hoodie.

Amy gulped and Silver said, "Check it dudes! I caught a girl in my net!"

The green hedgehog ran up to Amy, Amy gasped as the hedgehog looked her up and down. He sniffed her hair then twitched. He came in front of Knuckles and said, "Pinky smells good!" He twitched again.

The black fox came up to her and said, "Why did you bring her here? We don't know if she is one of the crazies."

"Yeah, and what is the boss gonna say?" The red dog asked nervously.

"What am I gonna say about what, Andy?"

They all looked up and saw a dark hedgehog, 15 years old, standing on the second floor, looking over the rail. He was wearing blue jeans and a white tank shirt. His red eyes beamed around the room, he notice the pink figure and yelled, "What is she doing here!?"

Knuckles pushed Silver and Silver gulped, "Well. I caught her in my net and she begged to stay because she didn't want to be left out there with the crazies. She said some of them ran her out of town and killed her family."

The hedgehog stood there, his body turned sideways, eyes move around from wall to wall. He said, "Her parent were killed, you said?"

"Yes Shadow!" Silver stated.

The hedgehog stared at Amy, "Fine, she can stay. But I'm putting you in charge of watching her."

Silver looked at Amy and said, "Ok."

The hedgehog turned around and walked back into the room. The door slammed behind him causing Amy to jump slightly. She looked over at Silver and asked, "Who was that?"

The fox said lowly as he tossed and caught the knife over and over, "That's Shadow. He is the boss. He says what is what."

Amy nodded and gasped as she felt something touch her rear, she look back and saw the weasel's hand on her rear. She moved away from him and Knuckles said, "Come on, Dan. Don't scare her even more."

Amy's face was red. The green hedgehog came back up to her and said, "Pinky smell like strawberries." He twitched and Amy stepped back and say, "W-why don't you tell me your names?"

The 14 year old weasel got closer and said, "I'm Dan the weasel."

The 12 year old red dog waved from the couch, "I'm Andy the dog!"

The 15 year old black fox crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "I'm Blake the fox."

The 10 year old green hedgehog jumped on the coffee table and yelled, "Tick the hedgehog!" He jumped off the table and Andy yelled as Tick landed on him.

"What's the story with Tick?" Amy asked.

Silver watched Andy play fight with Tick, "Tick was exposed to toxic chemicals in a high radiation area. After that, scientist took him in and noticed how twitchy he was, they figured out he was filled with chemicals. Tick managed to get out of the lab, Andy's parents found him and took him in even with him being all twitchy and crazy. Andy and Tick have been like brothers. Tick is actually indestructible! He is always getting hurt but he never has a bruise... One tough son of a bitch."

Amy laughed at the last statement Silver said. Amy looked up at the room door Shadow was behind, maybe he will come to like her.

Knuckles yawned and said, "Imma hit the sack early tonight. You can show Amy her room." Knuckles said as he walked into a room and shut the door.

The others agreed and walked into their own rooms. Silver walked up the stairs and Amy followed him. He came to the room right next to Shadow's. He opened the door and said, "Here you go, Ames. Well, goodnight."

Silver turned and walked off while Amy said, "Good night." She looked around and saw lavender walls with a small tan bed, the sheets were brown and black plaid. A window sat beside the cherry wood dresser.

Amy smiled and got In the bed. Soon she began to fall asleep slowly.

Amy woke from her nightmare, she shot straight up and screamed, "Shadow!" Her head covered in cold sweat, she wiped her forehead. She remembered everything that was there: _her and the guys. The crazies and cannibals trying to catch them, a HUGE explosion went off way back behind her like an atomic blast! Soon she noticed she was running, looked to the left, Blake and Dan were shooting guns at the crazies while Silver flied over them. Amy looked to her right, Knuckles and Andy were also shooting guns at the crazies._

_Amy looked back and Tick was jumping on their heads, laughing, "You suckers can't hurt Tick!" He twitched and made a long jump and landed next to Knuckles and kept running. Amy looked ahead and saw Shadow running, she looked down and she was holding Shadow's hand while running._

_Then a crazy jumped and grabbed Amy. Shadow's hand slipped away from hers, she screamed, "Shadow!"_

_Shadow turned and yelled, "Amy!" He grabbed his pistol from out his pocket. The crazy bit Amy on her shoulder. She let out a loud scream and Shadow shot the crazy off her. He ran over and picked her up bridal style, he looked at her shoulder and saw blood drizzling off the bite. He ran and caught up with the others but then a crazy jumped on Shadow and he dropped Amy and the gun._

_Amy looked up and saw the crazy trying to bite Shadow, the crazy then scratched him across the face. Then Amy screamed, "Shadow!"_

Thats when she woke up.

Amy snatched her head up as soon as she heard the door open. She trembled as she saw red eyes staring at her, she heard a deep voice say, "What's wrong?"

A black hedgehog walked in her room, the moon beams shined on his body. Amy couldn't help but to blush. His face, those eyes, that toned body. Breath taking. He was beautiful, he said, "I heard you yell my name."

That deep, soothing voice. There were simply no words to describe how amazing he was. Amy tried to speak but the butterflies wouldn't stop fluttering!

"I-I, uhh." Amy couldn't speak.

Shadow stood there impatiently waiting for an answer, "You what?"

Amy took in a deep breath and said, "It was just a nightmare. Nothing to be worried about."

"You must have been dreaming of me since you called me," Shadow stated as he sat on the other end of her bed. Amy's face went redder as she stuttered, "Y-you were protecting me."

He sat on her bed, "I protect all my friends."

'I'm his friend?' Amy thought. She said aloud, "I'm your friend?"

Shadow put his arms behind his head and laid back on the wall, "Well, you're more of a... a helper now that you're here."

Amy leaned back on her pillow, "Oh." Her eyebrows scrunched together looking as if she was mad. Shadow leaned up and said, "I didn't catch your name."

Amy looked at Shadow and said, "I'm Amy Rose."

Shadow nodded, "I'm Shadow."

Amy giggled, "I know."

"Well, I'm going back to bed."

Amy pouted, "Good night." She tossed and looked away from him.

He chuckled, "Good night, Rose." Amy blushed at what her called her, she heard the door creek shut. She sighed dreamily, Shadow was amazing and kind of a jerk. Amy fell back to sleep after a few minutes, she didn't have that dream again, it was all pitch black.

Amy woke up and leaned up with a yawn, she looked out the window and saw the sun was barely coming out. She smiled and got out of bed, she ran out her room, she could hear talking. She looked over the rail and saw the guys talking and standing around the lobby. Andy and Tick were playing Mortal Kombat on playstation 3. Andy was mashing buttons while Tick was jumping up and down on the couch. Silver and Knuckles were talking in a corner, seems private.

Amy ran downstairs and said, "Good morning!"

They all said, "Morning."

Dan came up to Amy and said, "Morning Amy, you look real good today."

Amy faked a smile and said, "Thanks." Shadow was sitting on the couch, he looked back when he heard Dan compliment Amy. Shadow looked back at the t.v. with a sigh. Amy looked around the hotel and notice, "The kitchen!" Amy smiled.

She ran into the kitchen and looked around, she saw a waffle iron. She stood behind the counter and began to make waffles. She pulled out all the materials needed.

Shadow leaned back on the couch, Dan sat next to him and said, "She is a real cutie, aint she Tick?"

The green hedgehog made a sour face and said, "No girls for Tick! Blah!"

Andy smiled, "Tell 'em Tick. Me and you don't like girls!"

Dan shrugged his shoulders and looked at Shadow, "Don't you think so Shadow?"

Shadow just shook his head and walked up the stairs, into his room. Dan said, "I don't know why Shadow has to be such a bum."

Blake sat where Shadow sat and said, "That's just how he is." Blake pulled out a knife and tossed at the wall, it penetrated a picture of a beast in the face. Dan's eyes went wide and he said, "Whao! How did you do that!?"

"Takes a lot of practice." Blake smirked.

Tick's head shot up and he sniffed the air. He leaned down and said, "Andy! Andy! Tick smells something good!"

Andy sniffed and said, "I smell it too, do you guys smell it?"

Blake, Dan, Silver and Knuckles sniffed the air and nodded, "Yeah."

Tick jumped off the couch and ran around the lobby, he ran to the stairs and sniffed, he ran to the closet and sniffed, he ran to his room and sniffed. He pasted the kitchen then stopped, he sniffed in the kitchen and gasped. He ran back to the couch and jumped on Andy, Andy fell off the couch and Tick jumped up and down beside him saying, "There! There! There! Good smell is in there!" He pointed towards the kitchen.

The guys got up and walked towards the kitchen and saw a bunch of plates filled with waffles. Their mouths dropped, Amy walked towards the boys and said, "Breakfast is ready!"

Tick pushed pasted all the boys and sat on a chair. He smiled brightly and said, "Smell good is here, Andy!" He pointed at the waffles.

Andy smiled and at sat next to Tick. Amy smiled and said, "You guys can eat now."

Blake, Dan, Silver and Knuckles sat down by Tick and Andy. They began to eat, Amy also ate hers. She looked over and saw Shadow's plate not even touched, she finished her waffle and said, "Guys I'm going to go give Shadow his plate."

Amy grabbed his plate and walked out the kitchen, she walked up the stairs. She hesitated for a minute then knocked on Shadow's door. Shadow yelled, "What?"

Amy flinched at his harsh voice, she sighed and spoke, "I made you breakfast."

Amy stood there waiting for an answer. Silence. She sighed and turned to walk away but she stopped when she heard, "Come in."

Amy squeaked with excitement. She opened the door and saw grey and black. Nothing but saddness came to her. She looked to her right and saw Shadow laying on his bed. She set the plate on the desk next to his bed. Shadow looked up from his book and saw the plate. He leaned up and said, "You made breakfast for me?"

Amy nodded and said, "Well the guys are finishing theirs."

Shadow showed a small smile as he began to eat. Amy turned to walk out when Shadow said, "Wait." Amy stopped and turned. Shadow continued, "Thank you. Rose."

Amy slightly blushed and smiled, "You're welcome."

She walked out his room. She sighed and looked over the rail. She laughed as she saw the guys playing the game. Knuckles yelled, "Get 'em Andy!"

Ticked jumped on the couch saying, "X-ray move! X-ray move!"

Silver yelled, "Watch out!"

The other guys just watched while sitting on the couch or on the floor. Amy walked down stairs and said, "How was breakfast?"

Tick jumped off the couch and hugged Amy while saying, "Tick loved it!"

Tick's eyes widen and he looked up at Amy, she was smiling. Tick let go of Amy and said, "EWWW! TICK HAS GIRL GERMS! AHHHHHHH!"

Tick ran out the hotel and rolled all in the dirt. Everybody laughed at how childish Tick was being. Amy smirked and knew how much Tick and Andy were alike. Amy walked towards Andy and said, "Give me a hug, buddy!"

Andy backed up and said, "N-no thanks! Amy! No! AHHHHHH!" Andy ran out and followed Tick as the ran around and screamed.

Blake was on the floor laughing. Amy laughed and turned, "Anyone else wanna hug?"

Then everyone got quiet and Dan said as he smirked, "I'd like a hug."

Amy laughed nervously, "I was just kidding."

"Please, c'mon Amy. Give me a hug." His arms open as he walked to Amy.

"No more hugging. You are all about to make me puke." Said a deep voice. They all looked up and saw Shadow standing on the second floor. Dan sighed and said, "Aw Shadow. You always ruin the fun."

Shadow let out a, "Hmph." as Dan walked into his room and shut the door behind him. Shadow walked down stairs and Amy was watching him the whole time. She looked out the window and saw Tick and Andy running back in. Tick ran past Amy and jumped on Shadow, Shadow fell over with Tick on top of him. Tick got off and said, "Shadow! Amy hugged Tick and now Tick has girl germs!" Tick twitched.

Shadow stood up and said, "Just take a bath, it will go away." Shadow walked past him. Tick ran over to Andy, Tick picked up Andy and held Andy over his head while saying, "Don't worry, Andy! Tick will make you better!" Tick ran into his room while holding Andy over his head.

Amy laughed as she walked over to Shadow, "They don't like girls to much, do they?"

"I don't know. What does it look like?" Shadow said back as he sat on the couch, he stretched his arms out then laid them on the top part where the head sits. Amy looked over and saw Silver talking to Blake, Amy walked towards them and asked, "Is there anywhere can take a bath?"

Silver and Blake looked at Amy and Silver said, "There is one in the back of the hotel. Its by the janitor's closet."

"Thanks Silv," Amy said as she walked to the back. She looked around and saw a room with a label stating, "Janitor's Closet". She smiled and looked over and saw the door, she opened the door.

Amy looked inside and saw a big tub. Next to it was a shower. Amy walked in and didn't shut the door, she just barely cracked it. Amy took off her clothes and set them on the sink, she turned the tub water on and looked around. It was all guys shampoo! Amy bit her bottom lip, she searched around for some women shampoo. Amy opened the sink cabinets and smiled, strawberry shampoo and conditioner. She grabbed them and shut the cabinet back.

Amy set the hair care products next to the tub. She turned the water off and stepped into the tub, she let out a sigh as she leaned against the tub wall with her whole body going into the water. Amy closed her eyes as she lathered shampoo in her hair, she turned the water back on and washed the shampoo out. When the shampoo was out, she turned off the water. Amy felt a gust of cold wind come in, she shivered and opened her eyes, she saw a black and red hedgehog leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

Amy gasped at the sight of him and her cheeks turned red and she said, "S-Shadow!"

"Don't fuss. I can't see you with all those bubbles." Shadow said as he walked closer. Amy felt weird with him being here, she stared at his lips. She just wanted to kiss them so bad. Something inside her was telling her, "Get him! Jump on him! Kiss him until he begs for air!"

She stared at his figure, he was built very nicely. He wasn't all like buff but he still had a little muscle. Amy smiled as she had the thought, "He is so sexy."

"Amy!"

"What? Huh?" Amy said as she snapped out of it.

Shadow looked down at her and said, "I was telling you that we are about to raid the town so be ready."

"So I get to come?" Amy asked with a smile.

Shadow looked at the floor and said, "Well, I'm not sure if I should let you go. You would be safer here."

Amy smile was still on her face as she said, "You want me to stay safe? Ah! That means I'm your friend!"

Shadow looked up with a half smile as he said, "Well you're not really experienced also."

Amy's smile dropped, she crossed her arms and pouted. Shadow let out a small laugh, Amy looked up and begged, "Please! I wanna come! I wanna raid the town!"

Shadow leaned against the wall and stared at her. She was beautiful, her eyes like emeralds. Her lips seemed so kissable. Her body seemed so soft and fragile. Hearing her beg, he finally approved,

"Fine. You can come."

Amy smiled and said, "Thank you Shadow!" She wanted to hug him but she was naked!

Shadow smiled and said, "Just stay quiet when we walk through Station Square. That is where they like to sleep."

Amy nodded and she looked down at the water and said, "Ok and Shadow."

Shadow looked back at her before he walked out the door, "Yes, Rose?"

Amy's blush began to come back. She looked up at him and asked, "Can I?... Can I give you... A hug?"

Shadow had a small blush appear on his face. He turned around and said, "Uh, yeah. I guess."

Amy held out her arms. Shadow walked to her, knelt down on one knee and wrapped his arms around her small figure. Amy wrapped he arms around Shadow and smiled,

"He is so warm." She thought.

Shadow smiled and thought, "She is so soft."

The hug went on that seemed like forever. Amy eyes shot open and Shadow hugged her tighter. She nervously laughed, "Um, Shadow?"

Shadow's eye shot open as he instantly let go of Amy, he looked down at her and said, "I-I'm sorry Rose." He grabbed a towel and rubbed his arms and chest down.

"No, It's ok. I enjoy a hug every now and then." She said with a smile.

Shadow smiled and set the towel down and said, "Well, I'm going to prepare the guys so finish up and I'll help you prepare."

Amy smiled, "Ok, thanks Shadow."

Shadow nodded and walked out the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Amy leaned back into the tub, she looked at her arms and remembered the feeling that Shadow gave her as he hugged her. A shiver went down her spine as she remembered the touch, it was true that she did want to hug him again.

She stood up and pulled the drain plug. The water swirled down the drain as she got out the tub and onto the rug. She grabbed the towel Shadow used and wrapped her body with it. She dried herself and noticed she only had one set of clothes, the ones she was wearing when she was here. She groaned and grabbed her clothes, Amy walked out the bathroom with the towel around her body. She walked into the lobby area, Tick looked up from his game. He jumped, "AHHH!" He jumped behind the couch and peaked over while saying, "No more girl germs!"

Amy smiled and looked around the room, she spotted Silver. He knows where everything is. Amy walked towards him, he was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich. Amy approached him, his eyes shifted up to her. His eyes went back to the t.v. as he asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah um.. You wouldn't happen to have seen some women's clothes around here would you?" Amy asked.

Silver took another bite of his sandwich and said, "Room number 32."

"Thank you!" Amy said as she ran down the hall, 29, 30, 31 Aha! 32! She walked in and gasped, it was beautiful. There was a big red bed in the shape of a heart. Fake rose petals were streamed out everywhere, vanilla and strawberry candles were placed around the bed and on the coffee table on the other side of the room. She sighed at the smell, Amy walked in and notice a closet next to a bathroom door. She opened the closet and found many beautiful dresses, but she couldn't wear these during the raid. She looked for the shortest dress possible.

Amy smiled as she pulled out a black dress, it was a little higher than the knees. There was a white ribbon wrapped around the waist and tied into a lovely bow and it had long sleeves. She let the towel fall off her body, she pulled the dress up over her body and pushed her arms into the sleeves. She blow dried her hair and put in a black head band. She looked down an saw black ankle boots that had no heel at the bottom. She put on a pair a socks she found, (they were clean and still in the package.) then she put on the ankle boots.

She walked to a mirror and admired herself. "Wow, I look great in black." She laughed to herself.

"You sure do."

Amy gasped and turned around. Dan was standing at the door with his hands in his pockets and a smirk slapped on his face. Amy blushed slightly and asked, "How long have you been standing there, Dan?"

Dan smirked and began to walk towards Amy, "Oh, just a minute."

Amy stepped back as Dan stepped closer, Amy asked, "Did you see me... n-naked?"

Dan stopped in his tracks, he stayed silent. Then looked at the floor and chuckled, he looked back up at Amy and said, "Of course not."

Amy sighed.

"I only saw your breasts." Dan whispered. Amy's eyes went wide, Dan turned and walked out. Amy growled lowly, she sighed, "Just let it go."

Shadow and Dan met in the hall way. Shadow asked harshly, "What are you doing down here?"

Dan held up his hands in defense, "Hey, I was just checking up on Amy."

Shadow scoffed and walked past Dan going towards the room Amy was in. Dan turned and shouted, "Ok then dude! No need to be harsh!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. He approached the door and knocked on the door, Amy whipped her head around and saw Shadow, she smiled and said, "Yes, Shadow?"

Shadow looked her up and down, admiring her luscious body in that dress. Shadow squeezed his eyes shut then looked back up at her eye to eye, "We are ready to head out. You sure you ready to come?"

Amy shouted, "Hell yeah!" She instantly covered her mouth then said quietly with a nervous laugh, "Yes! I-I'm ready. Shadow!"

Shadow showed a small smile and said, "C'mon."

Amy followed Shadow out the room and into the lobby. She saw there was no one in sight, she followed Shadow outside and saw all the boys in the front yard holding weapons. Tick was running around in a circle around the boys saying, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Tick jumped on Andy's back and groaned, "Andy! Make the guys go so Tick can beat up all the crazies!"

Andy laughed, "I can't, dude. We leave at Shadow's order."

Tick groaned and got off Andy's back. Tick face planted on the ground.

Shadow looked around and looked up at the sky, he looked back down and yelled, "Alright boys! Daylight ain't gonna stay daylight for long! We are gonna go in quietly and quick!" He paused as all the boys stood up and lined up, side by side. Shadow looked down the line then looked at Tick, he pointed a finger at Tick and he continued, "Tick!"

Tick looked at Shadow. Shadow smiled and said, "You know what to do when I call."

Tick smiled wickedly and said, "Tick has the bombs!" Tick retched out behind him and grabbed a back pack. He unzipped it and a bunch of TNT sticks sat in there with a pack of matches sitting in a pocket.

Shadow's smile widened and said, "This is gonna be good."

Tick zipped the bag and Shadow turned to Blake, he shouted, "You got my 4-10? My riffle? My pistol? My 20 gauge?"

Blake looked down his body and pointed to the guns as he said, "Yes. Yes. Yes and," He retched behind him and pulled out a big gun and said, "... Yes."

"Alright we got this." Shadow stated proudly.

Amy smiled as she heard Shadow's statement, Shadow said, "Do the rest of you have weapons?"

They all pulled out a different gun and said together, "Yes sir!"

Shadow arched a brow and said, "Ok, no need to get in the soldier spirit."

The guys looked at each other and laughed, Amy laughed along. Shadow turned and said, "Amy."

Amy looked at him and smiled, "Yes?"

"I need you to stay as close as possible to me, ok?" Shadow said.

Amy nodded, "Ok Shadow."

Shadow turned back at the boys and said, "Ok, remember. Winter is almost here, grabbed only things that seem necessary for what is coming. That means clothes, blankets and food. Got it?"

"Yes!" They said. Shadow smiled and said, "Let's roll."

They all followed Shadow out into the woods, Amy clinged to his arm. Shadow looked down at her and she looked up at him smiling. He smiled back and looked up at the trail, they walked quietly, no one made a sound or said anything.

Amy felt warm, being close to Shadow. He was surprisingly warm. Amy snuggled closer to him, pretending to shiver. Shadow looked down at her and whispered, "Cold?"

Amy nodded and Shadow smirked as he whispered, "You shouldn't have worn that short dress."

Amy blushed slightly and looked back at the trail, the were almost in town. You could see all the buildings, the trash, blood all over the ground with body parts laying every where. Amy thought she was gonna puke.

Shadow stopped which caused everyone else to halt. Shadow looked back and said, "The crazies only sleep during the day, so don't wake them up. It will be easier getting in and outta here with them sleeping."

They all nodded and kept walking behind Shadow. They made it to the water fountain, although, there was no water. It was just a grey, cracked, dirty fountain. Amy frowned, the fountain used to be so beautiful. Now it was all dried and cracked, she looked around and her eyes widen as she let out a small gasp. There were like 50 crazies sleeping around this area. She gulped and came closer to Shadow, they walked slowly and quietly past them. Amy watched her feet as she walked, she tried so hard to not start crying.

Her parents, her friends... They were all gone... She squeezed her eyes shut as a small tear drizzled down her cheek, she looked up at Shadow and smiled. 'These boys are my new family so don't cry... Don't cry...' She thought to herself, she sighed and wiped the tears.

They stopped, Amy looked around and noticed they were at a big store, like Wal-Mart. She looked back and saw all the crazies behind them. She didn't even notice she went right past them, she was pulled into the store by Shadow. Amy looked around the store, white walls, blue and white square tiles. Just seemed like any other store. They walked further into the store, Shadow stopped and looked around, he turned around and faced the boys.

"Remember, blankets, clothes, flash lights, batteries, canned goods, boxed goods. Anything that has to do with use preparing for winter!" He whispered.

The boys quietly scattered around the store. Amy still clinged to Shadow, he looked down at her and said, "You can walk around by yourself if you want."

Amy let go of Shadow and said, "Ok." She began to walk, she looked in all the isles.

"Hmm, Shadow did say 'clothes'." Amy whispered to herself. She smiled and walked towards the clothes isle, she saw lots of beautiful winter dresses. She looked for her size isle, she found her sizes and smiled. Amy grabbed a red dress that was up to her knees and had long sleeves with white fluff around the rims of the dress like on the bottom, the collar and the ends of the sleeves. She found a black one just like it, she grabbed that one.

"Oh! I need tights to go under these." She whispered to herself. She walked around and found tights in her size. She grabbed two pairs of white leggings. She looked over and saw boots. Amy walked over to those and found a pair of red boots and black boots. 'I just found two whole outfits!' She thought to herself. She picked up the boots.

"I'm gonna need something to carry these in." Amy whispered to herself. She looked over and saw a bunch of plastic bags. Amy grabbed one and pushed all her clothes in, she tied the bag and smiled. She looked over and saw jeans, shirts and jackets.

Shadow walked past all the isles in search for Amy. He began to get worried as he couldn't find her, all the boys had finished their part of the raid. Shadow stopped and thinked, 'She is a girl, right? So she would have girl thoughts about... Clothes.' Shadow frowned and walked towards the clothes isles.

Amy had tied her last bag with a sigh. She had four bags filled with clothes and shoes. Amy looked around in search for anyone around this area, she didn't see anyone so she bent down and grabbed her bags. She leaned up with a smile but that smile dropped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw... Shadow!

Amy sighed and whispered, "Oh thank God! It's only you, Shadow."

Shadow smiled and said, "You got enough clothes?"

Amy nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm ready to go now."

Shadow held out his arm, Amy looked at it and clinged to him. They walked towards the boys who were in the back of the store, Amy saw all the black trash bags filled with items. She sets her down next to them, Shadow removed him arm from her and pulled out a green emerald, he placed his hand with the emerald down on the bags. His eyes closed for a second but the shot open and he said, "Chaos control!"

A bright blur blinded her, she covered her eyes with her hands. The blur faded and she removed her hands and saw the bags were gone. Amy looked at Shadow and asked, "Where did they go?"

Shadow whispered, "Back at the hotel. Now we don't have to carry them all the way back."

Amy smiled and clinged her arm back onto Shadow, she snuggled closely to him. Shadow looked back at the boys and said, "Let's move out. It's getting dark."

All the boys nodded and followed Shadow out. They slowly walked away from all the crazies, be ever so quiet. Shadow watched his foot steps as the walked out, the others did the same. Amy looked around, all the crazies were sleeping. She walked along with Shadow, being quiet.

Soon, they made it past all the crazies. They all let out a quiet sigh of relief, Andy looked at Knuckles and held up a thumbs up sigh while Knuckles smiled. They began to move faster out of the town, but still very quiet. Shadow lead the boys and Amy out of the town, they reached the woods and got further into the woods before they started cheering.

They stopped and cheered, Tick jumped up and down and jumped on Andy. Blake laughed, "Oh man! I thought we were gonna die!"

Shadow patted his back, "Me too, Blake."

Tick said, "Tick is so happy! Brrrrr! Now Tick is getting cold!"

All of them began to shiver as a push of cold wind ran past them. Shadow said, "Come on. Let's get back in the hotel."

They all followed Shadow up the hill and back into the hotel. All the boys walked around the hotel hutting all doors and windows.

Shadow sat on the couch as the other boys did what ever they wanted while Amy was in search for her clothes. Amy walked over to Shadow and asked, "Um, Shadow? Where are my clothes?"

"In your room of course." Shadow said as he stretched his arms then put them behind his head.

"Thank you!" Amy said as she ran up to her room. She shut the door behind her and saw her bags sitting on her bed, Amy smiled and opened the bags up. She reached down in the bag and pulled out a hot pink t-shirt and red fluffy pajama pants. She removed the black dress, head band and boots. She set them aside and put on the t-shirt and fluffy pants. Amy grabbed a hair band and pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

Andy and Tick mashed down on the controller buttons trying to beat the game but unfortunately, they died. Andy dropped the controller as his right eye twitched. Tick looked like he was gonna explode, he ran out side and began to run around and curse at everything.

Shadow laughed at Tick, then he heard a door open and close. He looked up and saw Amy walking down the stairs into the lobby, he stared at her as she walked into the kitchen.

Dan nudged Shadow's shoulder and said, "Hey, dude! You giving Amy goo-goo eyes?"

Shadow scoffed and closed his eyes with his arms crossed. Dan let out a small laugh, "Ooh! You do like her!"

"Did I say that?" Shadow asked.

"No." Dan said as he instantly stopped laughing. But a smirk cam to his face as he said, "But I know you were thinking it!"

Shadow's eyes shot open, he growled and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Tick came back inside, he was shivering. Tick shut the door and walked back over to the couch, he sat down then something hit his nose, he sniffed the air. He jumped on Andy and said, "Andy! Tick smells something good!"

Andy sniffed the air and said, "I smell it too."

Tick ran around the lobby, sniffing everywhere. Then he sniffed around the kitchen door, he smiled and ran back over to Andy, he shouted over and over, "The kitchen!"

All the boys poked their heads around the door and inhaled the exhaled. Amy looked back and smiled, "Oh hey guys! Dinner is ready!"

The boys lined up at the table, Amy placed their plates down on the table, Amy said, "I made you all macaroni and cheese!"

The boys licked their lips and smelled the food, Amy giggled, "You can eat now!"

They all ate their mac and cheese, taking a bite at a time. Amy sighed, "I'm so glad some people like my cooking."

Silver looked over and said, "Yeah, this is great!"

Andy said, "It's amazing."

Dan said, "Tastes good babe."

Amy nervously laughed at Dan's statement. "Well, thank you, I guess." Amy looked down the row of boys and didn't see Shadow. He must be in his room. Amy grabbed his plate and said, "I'll be right back, when you finish your food, don't get up from the table. I have a surprise for you all."

Amy walked out the kitchen and into the lobby, she walked up the stairs and up to Shadow's door. She knocked three times and she heard a voice say, "What?"

Amy said, "I fixed you dinner, can I come in?"

"Yeah," said the deep voice.

Amy walked into the room with the plate in her hands. She smiled as she saw Shadow laying the extra blankets on his bed, he sat down and said, "You making food for the family now?"

Amy handed him his plate and said, "Of course. You guys took me in and now I'm returning the favor."

Shadow ate the mac and cheese. He looked up at Amy and said, "You're very nice. I like that about you."

Shadow continued eating as Amy showed a small blush and said, "Aw! Thanks Shadow!"

He smiled and nodded, "You're welcome and thanks for dinner."

Amy said, "You're welcome and I have a surprise for when you finish eating that."

Shadow ate all the mac and cheese and followed Amy back down stairs. Amy saw all the boys sitting in there seats, they had finished their mac and cheese and sitting looking very board.

Amy walked behind the counter and watch Shadow take his seat. She opened the oven and using an oven mitt, she pulled out a tray filled with chocolate chip cookies!

The boys all stared at the tray over filled with cookies. Amy placed four cookies on each of the boys plate, she handed everyone a plate. They began to eat the cookies, Amy watched with wide eyes as the boys ate their cookies. Amy grabbed a cookie of her own and began to eat it, she leaned against the counter with her eyes shifting from one side of the room to the other. Soon, the boys finished and walked into the living room thanking Amy for everything.

Amy finished her cookie and placed the rest in a little bag. She pushed the cookies in the fridge, she sighed as she tossed her plate in the trash. She walked into the lobby and saw the boys celebrating the raid and drinking beers.

Amy sighed and tilted her head, "There is nothing good to become of this with beer involved."

Amy walked closer to the boys and the boys looked at her, all of them had a beer in their hands. Even Shadow, Knuckles grabbed another and said, "Hey! Heads up, Ames!"

Knuckles tossed the beer and Amy caught it. She nervously smile, "Sorry, I'm not much of a drinker kind." She set the beer on the table and sat next to Shadow. She smiled and watched Shadow drink his beer, she looked ahead of him and saw Knuckles and Dan laughing.

Andy and Tick both drinking beers and playing their game station. Silver and Blake were talking about who could handle a gun better.

Amy notice Shadow get up and walk up stairs, Shadow walked past his room. She saw him walk up another flight of stairs then open a door and shut it behind him. Amy blinked and looked towards Andy and asked,

"Hey Andy, where dose that door, the last on all the way at the top, lead to?"

Andy sipped his beer and said, "It leads to the roof top."

Amy said, "Ok, thanks." Amy got up and walked up both flight of stairs. Amy walked up to the door and hesitated to open it but did anyways, she heard it make a creaking noise. She shut the door behind her and said, "Shadow?"

Amy gasped as something jumped out and pinned her to the ground. She kicked and yelled, "Shadow!"

The figure placed a hand over her mouth and said, "Chill out, it's just me."

Amy opened her eyes and saw two red crimson ones staring back at her. He removed his hand from her mouth and she sighed, "Oh, thank God its just you, Shadow."

Shadow smiled and Amy looked down at their position. A dark red blush over whelmed her cheeks, Shadow snickered at her reaction to him being on her. He stood up and helped her up, Amy took his hand and stood up, she tripped over her foot and fell but Shadow caught her in his arms.

"Easy, you very clumsy." Shadow chuckled.

Amy's blush lightened up but she still was a little red. Amy nervously laughed and pulled herself up to her feet. She looked down and saw Shadow had a tight grip on her hand. He let go and walked to ledge of the building, he grabbed his beer and took a sip as he sat down and watched the moon. He looked back at Amy and said, "What are you doing out here anyways? This is the time when the crazies come out."

Amy looked at the ground and said, "I just... Well, I fell more comfortable around you." Amy walked towards him and sat down next to him. Shadow laughed, "Yeah. Dan can be pretty pervy. But don't worry, he knows his place."

Amy scooted closer to Shadow, Shadow took another sip of him beer and looked down at Amy and said, "What?"

Amy stared at his strong arms and the chest fuzz on his chest. She slightly blushed and said, "Well, um. It's nothing...It just seems to get colder by the minute." Amy faked a shiver.

Shadow sipped his beer and placed his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer. Amy's blush went to red. She snuggled into his chest fuzz. Shadow sighed and stared at the moon, he leaned his head on hers. Amy could hear his heart beat, it was very soothing.

Amy was about to fall asleep in his arms before the door slammed open, Shadow and Amy looked back and saw a drunk Dan. He wobbled around the area and said, "Hey! Dudes, come check out..." He almost slipped but grabbed the door and continued, "Knuckles!"

Dan walked back down stairs and shut the door. Shadow looked down at Amy, Shadow looked pretty serious. Amy walked to the door and opened it, Shadow followed behind her and shut the door. They walked down the stairs and heard music and heard weird singing, the walked half way down the stairs and saw Knuckles standing on the coffee table.

Knuckles had a microphone in his right hand, he was singing while the other boys were standing or sitting on the couch saying, "Whoo! Yeah! Go buddy!"

Knuckles sang, "_I'm sexy and I know! Hey! Yah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah!"_

Amy laughed and ran towards them and cheered. She clapped and yelled, "Go Knuckles!"

Knuckles held out his hand and Amy grabbed it, getting on the coffee table with him. Knuckles sang, "_I'm sexy and I know it!"_

Knuckles passed the mic to Amy and sang, "_I'm sexy and I know it!"_

Shadow sat on the couch on listened to them sing karaoke, he finished his second beer so he grabbed another one. Amy jumped off the table and sat next to Shadow.

"Phew! These guys know how to party." Amy panted as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Shadow chuckled, "Yeah, these are my party brothers."

Amy laughed and looked down at a beer, she looked back and saw everyone else drinking one. Also, she was very thirsty, she leaned up and grabbed the beer, she cracked the top off and Shadow stopped her by placing a hand on her arm, he said, "You said you weren't a drinking person. Also, you don't want that."

Shadow stanched it out her hand, he set it between his legs and reached over the couch arm. Amy stared at the beer between his legs, she suddenly became really parched. She became thirsty. Amy liked her bottom lip and reached out for the beer. Shadow pulled himself back up, Amy snatched her hand away and placed it on her lap. Shadow popped the cap with his teeth and said, "Here ya go."

It was a bottle with a pink liquid, Amy grabbed the bottle out his hands and asked, "What is it?"

"It's called a strawberry jamcacin' me happy! It also has a little alcohol in it but not to much." Shadow said as he grabbed the extra beer from between his legs and began to drink it as he tossed his empty can into the trash can.

Amy began to drink the beer, she mainly tasted strawberry instead of alcohol. It was so sweet, she took another sip. She laid back and listened to Andy sing 'Happy'.

"_Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!" _Andy sang and clapped his hands.

Amy knew they were all drunk, Amy looked over at Shadow and he seemed to be getting a little wasted himself. Amy began to get worried, if they get too drunk they'll starting daring each other to do stupid things and someone will get hurt. Amy said loudly to over come the music, "Hey! Please don't get to drunk! Someone might get hurt!"

Andy paused the music and turned to Amy, he said, "Don't worry Amy. We... will be fine."


	2. Amy is sick

**Lexi: ok, here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amy tosses the Jamaican me happy in the trash. She didn't wanna get drunk, she walked back into the living room seeing, Silver and Blake pasted out on the couch, Knuckles wobbling to his room, Andy and Tick playing the game station and Dan was sitting on the couch. He looked over and smirked at Amy.

Dan stood up and walked towards Amy, Amy backed up and said, "H-hi, Dan." Dan pinned her against the wall. She blushed and Dan said, "Hello pinky."

His slowly leaned towards her, but although, his plan on kissing her failed as the alcohol took over and he fell asleep on her shoulder. Amy managed to get her hands free and she grabbed Dan's body and slowly set it on the floor, he was kinda heavy so she used a lot of her strength. She sighed as his body was flat on the floor. She walked over to Andy and Tick, they too were knocked out.

But, someone is missing. She looked around at all the boys, Knuckles was in his room. So, ... Shadow was missing. Amy knew Shadow was in his room, she saw him walk up and go in his room before she threw away her beer. So, she walked up to her room. Amy sighed as she laid in her bed.

Amy was about to go to sleep when, CRASH! THUD! "GAD!... DAMN IT!" A voice yelled.

Amy shot up out of her bed, the sound cam from Shadow's room. She ran into his room and saw broken glass all over the floor, on the bed was Shadow. His hand had blood pouring from his palm. She gasped and jumped over to his bed. She sat down and said, "Oh my god!"

"Relax Rose. I'm fine." Shadow said to her.

Amy ran out the room, after a few seconds, she ran back in with a bandage roll and some toilet paper. She jumped over the glass and sat back down. She patted all the blood off with the toilet paper and she surprised Shadow by this action.

Amy kissed his hand. She kissed all over the scar, Shadow had a small blush rise in his cheeks. She grabbed the bandage roll and rapped it around his hand, she cut it off the rest off the roll and used surgical tape to hold it together then kissed his hand one last time.

Amy sighed, "Know you're fine."

Shadow held his hand up to his face, admiring the bandage. He set his hand down and said, "Thank you, Rose."

Amy smiled and snuggled on his arm and said, "You're welcome."

Shadow stared at his palm and said, "Why did you kiss it?"

Amy blushed and leaned up, she replied, "Um.. Well, my momma always told me 'Kisses always make it better'."

Shadow slightly smiled and looked at the floor. Amy yawned and said, "Well, i'm gonna clean this up and go to bed."

Shadow stopped her, placing his arm in front of her chest. Amy looked over to him, his stare was hard and serious.

"There is now way in hell you are gonna clean this up, you have helped enough." Shadow said as he gently pushed her out his room.

Shadow grabbed the door and said, "I sincerely appreciate that. Good night, Rose." Shadow smiled before shutting the door.

Amy stood there, she looked at the floor with a slight blush and a smile. She walked to her room and shut the door. She dreamily sighed as she fell back on her bed. Amy grabbed her pillow and snuggled up to it, falling asleep almost instantly.

Amy woke up to a cold brush of wind. She shivered and leaned up, she noticed her window was open.

"I don't remember opening my window last night." Amy got up and shut the window. She heard a small growl, she froze.

Amy turned and saw a limp figure standing in the shadows of her room. Amy stood there, she gulped and said, "Hello?"

With that word, the figure jumped at her but she managed to barely dodge it. She screamed, "HELP! SOMEONE!"

Amy looked at the figure that stood in the moonlight, it was a crazy. His hair all messy, clothes all torn and bloody, he was a mess. He lunged at Amy, this time with success pinning her against the wall. Amy cried silently, knowing whats to come.

The crazy went to bite her neck when, POW! The crazy fell to the floor, his head blown off and blood pouring from where is head it supposed to be.

Amy let out a small scream when she heard the shot, blood from the crazy was blown all over her clothes and face, she looked at where the shot came from. She saw a black hedgehog with red streaks holding a gun. He tossed it on Amy's bed and walked up to her and said, "Are you ok, Rose?"

Amy looked at the body on the floor, her right eye twitched. She immediately turned and hugged Shadow, crying on his shoulder. Shadow, surprised at this, he placed in hand on her waist and the other patted her back.

Amy wept on Shadow's shoulder for 10 minutes. Amy stopped crying eventually and just started playing with the white patch of fuzz on his chest. Shadow yawned lightly and said, "Rose?"

Amy looked up at Shadow and said, "I'm done crying. Thank you, Shadow."

Shadow smiled and let her body go, he walked to the window and said, "Hmm... You didn't lock your window."

Amy tilted her head in confusion, she said back, "But wouldn't they still get in by breaking the window?"

Shadow shook his head, "No. These windows are pretty much unbreakable. Tick through a rock at Andy's window, because he was mad at Andy because he wouldn't play outside. So, he through a rock trying to brake his window and unfortunately for Tick, the rock bounced back and hit him in the stomach."

Amy cringed, knowing that has to hurt. Amy looked at the body on her floor, Shadow grabbed the body. He walked out the room with Amy following. Shadow walked down the stairs, grabbed the pistol that was sitting on counter and walked outside. Amy followed behind him and stayed close.

As Amy walked outside, she shivered and rubbed her arms. She looked at the body, Shadow was holding it by the foot, the rest of the body was dragging on the ground, leaving a trail of blood. Amy thought to herself, 'When Shadow looses that body, I am so gonna snuggle with him. Dang its so cold!'

They stopped, Amy looked up at their destination, they were at the woods. Shadow looked back at Amy and said, "You might wanna stand back."

Amy stepped back a few feet. Shadow put the pistol in his pocket and placed both hands on the dead body's ankle, Shadow swung it around a few times the pulled back and tossed it far into the woods.

Shadow sighed and walked towards Amy. She smiled and hugged him tightly. Amy shivered and said, "I'm so cold. Can we please go, Shadow?"

Shadow chuckled, "Sure Ames."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the hotel. Shadow opened the door to let Amy in when they noticed all the boys were up and looking all around the hotel. Shadow shut the door and called out, "Guys! What are you all doing?"

They all stopped their search and looked towards the door. They all ran over and hugged Shadow and Amy. Amy giggled while Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "Ugh. What has gotten into you?"

All the boys backed up and Knuckles said, "I, well we, heard a scream then a gun shot. We all got up to look where it came from then we couldn't find you two."

Blake walked forth and said, "Also, can you explain why there is blood all over Amy's floor?"

Shadow said, "Yes. But that is story for later, I know all of you have been up drinking so I expect that some of you are half asleep. Go back to bed and we will have this talk later."

The boys nodded and walked off to their rooms, Amy turned to Shadow and said, "I'm gonna go change my clothes." He nodded and watched Amy walk up the stairs in into her room. Shadow walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a wet cloth and some cleaning spray. He walked up to Amy's room and knocked on the door, he said, "Rose? Are you dressed?"

Amy said loudly, "Yes! Come in!"

Shadow opened the door and walked in, Amy stood in a purple t-shirt and white pajama pants. She was staring down at the blood covered floor, Amy looked back at Shadow and smiled.

Amy then frowned, she said, "Hmm... Shadow? Will you go grab the mop?"

Shadow set the cloth and spray down and nodded.

Amy looked at the floor, she shivered and grabbed her stomach. "Ooh, god." She felt something pinching her stomach, she ran to the window and opened it. She pushed her head out and vomit splatted on the ground.

Amy coughed as saliva drizzled down her chin, her body trembled, her knees were shaking. Amy became weak, she fell on her knees and breathed heavily as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oooh..." she coughed and continued moaning in pain, "Ah... Oooh."

"Rose!" Amy looked up and the black hedgehog dropped the mop and walked towards her.

"What's the matter?" He voice had worry. 'Is he worried about me?' Amy thought but she was pulled out her thoughts by a rising feeling in her throat.

She immediately sat up and pushed her head out the window. More vomit escaped her mouth, Shadow shuttered and patted her back.

Amy shut the window and she turned to Shadow with tears and speaking with big sobs, "I-I think.. I-I'm... i'm sick."

Shadow placed his hand on his chin, "Hmm.. you seem to must have gotten the virus."

Amy held her stomach and said, "I-I'm sorry, Shadow."

"Don't be sorry, many people have this from time to time." Shadow spoke. Shadow picked her up bridal style and said, "Rest. It is the middle of the night and you are sick. Just stay in bed for a while."

Amy pulled the blanket over her body and said, "But I have to help you clean the blood."

Shadow glared at her, "No. Go to bed. I will handle this."

Amy yawned and rubbed her stomach, "Ok Shadow..." her voice faded as she fell asleep. Shadow smiled and cleaned the blood, he walked out the room tossing the cleaning products to the side. He walked in his room and fell on his bed, "God... what am I gonna do?"

Shadow gained a plan, he sighed and fell asleep.

Shadow woke by a bright light shinning through his window. He groggily leaned up and groaned, he heard a bunch of loud coughs and laughs. Shadow brushed his hand through his quills and got up. Shadow grabbed his black jeans and since he only sleeps in his underwear, he pulled them up his legs and buttoned them.

Shadow pulled a camo long sleeve over his bare chest. He walked out his room and saw Silver, Blake and Dan cheering at Knuckles who was holding a cigar. Knuckles took the cigar to his mouth and puffed in the smoke then coughed, the others laughed very hard.

Shadow yelled, "Where did you find that?"

They all looked up and Knuckles said, "I found it in a box under my bed!"

Shadow growled, "Throw that thing out, you'll smoke up the hotel." Shadow turned to Amy's room.

Knuckles looked at the other boys and shrugged, he tossed it on the ground and stepped on it. He picked it up and through it in the trash.

Shadow opened the door, he quietly stepped in. He saw Amy was still asleep, he sighed and shut the door. He walked downstairs and said, "All men, follow me."

Knuckles, Dan and Blake followed Shadow outside, Silver knocked on Andy's door. Andy answered and Silver said, "Shadow needs all of us."

Andy nodded and looked back in his room, he said, "Tick! Boss man needs us!"

Tick looked up and paused the game, he got off the floor and followed Silver and Andy. They arrived outside and lined up next to the other boys.

Shadow walked in front of them and said, "We are going on another raid, men."

Blake stepped forward and said, "But... we just completed one yesterday."

Shadow whipped his head around and said, "Amy appears to have a stomach virus and we need to go back and get goods for her."

The boys looked over at each other and Tick said, "Why does boss man want to help pinky?"

Shadow rubbed his temples and said, "Because... she is my friend. Would you like it if you were in pain and no one helped you?"

"You've got a point there," Andy said.

"Hell yeah I do, now let's move out!" Shadow said as he pulled out his pistol. Tick ran back inside and grabbed his back pack and followed the boys.

Amy awoke by the sun rays invading her room. She leaned up and stretched, she yawned and instantly held her stomach. She moaned, "Ooohhh."

Amy got to her feet and ran to the window, she opened it and shoved her head out letting her vomit escape her mouth. She fell to her knees, shaking violently. Amy used her strength to stand up and call out, "Shadow."

Amy stood up and walked out her room, but she shut her window and locked it before walking out. She looked around and called again, "Shadow?"

She waited for an answer but only received silence. Amy walked downstairs and yelled, "Silver? Andy? Knuckles? Tick? Blake? Dan?"

No answer to her call. She then had a horrible thought, she gasped and her eyes watered. "No... It can't be..."

She ran to the couch and placed her head into the arm cushion where Shadow laid his arm and cried.

Amy thought that all the boys were killed by the crazies while she was sleeping. She sobbed, "NO! ... Shadow! ... All the boys, THIS CAN'T BE!"

She banged her fist into the couch arm. Then she had another pinch, she stood up and ran to the door, opening it, she ran to the back of the building and let it out. She shivered and fell to her knees, tears stained her cheeks as cried, "No..."

She stood up and walked back into the hotel, Amy shut the door and pulled herself up to the couch. Amy laid down on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

About 30 minutes after she fell asleep, she was woken by a loud explosion. She instantly pulled her head up and looked around, Amy gasped as the hotel door was opened. She looked back and saw all the boys walk in laughing and with black smudge all over them.

Amy stood up and hugged everyone of them, Andy and Tick yelled and ran outside, rolling in the dirt. Amy laughed and said, "Where is-?" She gasped, "Shadow!"

Amy ran and jumped on the black hedgehog, causing him to fall with Amy on top of him. She hugged him tightly and cried, "I thought you were killed by the crazies... Please don't leave without telling me."

Shadow stood up while he hugged her. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Amy sighed, "It's ok." Shadow let go of her and said, "So, how are you feeling?"

Amy looked up at him and said, "Still hurting." Shadow nodded and walked into the hotel and Amy followed.

Shadow walked pasted all the boys that were talking and laughing about how Tick made that big explosion and killed some crazies. Amy arrived in the kitchen with Shadow and he was holding a bottle, he was reading the back of it and he poured a little in a spoon. Shadow walked to Amy and said, "This will help stop your virus, also it tastes like grapes."

Amy smiled and Shadow held the spoon to her mouth and said, "Open wide."

Amy opened her mouth and Shadow stuck the spoon inside, Amy closed her mouth while the spoon was in her mouth, Shadow pulled the spoon out her mouth and saw all the purple liquid was gone. Amy swallowed and sighed. Shadow put the bottle into a cabinet, Amy looked over at Shadow and said, "Well, I'm going to take a bath if you need me."

Shadow nodded and walked into the living room. Amy ran to the back and walked in the bathroom. She shut the door and undressed herself. Amy turned the water on and got in the tub.

She sighed as she leaned back against the tub wall, it was so relaxing, she was about to go to sleep.

Amy lathered the shampoo in her hair then rinsed it out, she grabbed the body wash and rubbed it all down her arms, stomach and legs. She rinsed it off and just laid back, the warmth of the water just made her feel slightly better.

Instantly, she felt a pinch. "Oh god."

Amy got out the water and pulled the towel around her body, she ran out the bathroom, ran out the back door so she didn't have to go in the lobby where all the boys were. She ran to a tree and let it out, she panted as she finished. The sound of water splashing around caught her attention, she stood up and wrapped the towel tighter around her body. Walking deeper into the woods, she found a river! Amy saw a water wheel spinning with the current.

She walked over to the river and places her hand into the water, it was cold so she immediately pulled it out.

Amy saw something sparkling in the water, she bent down to get it but she could reach. She bent down lower and almost touched it.

"Rose!"

The voice scared her and she slipped and almost fell into the water, but she didn't. Amy opened both eyes to see that Shadow caught her.

She smiled and sighed, "Thank you, Shadow!"

Although, he didn't say a word. His whole face was red, Amy frowned, "What's the matter?"

Amy suddenly felt a brush of cold wind, then something clicked in her mind. Amy looked down and saw her towel laying on the ground. Her whole body was exposed to Shadow, her B sized breasts and her crotch!

Amy squeaked and used her right arm to cover her breast and hand to cover her crotch. Amy had a major blush run across her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from him.

Shadow was hypnotized by her beauty, but he forced his eyes closed and set Amy to her feet. He grabbed the towel and handed it to her, his head turned and a hand over his eyes.

Amy stared at Shadow, she slowly took the towel from him. She wrapped it around her body and tapped Shadow's shoulder. He turned and saw Amy, who had a huge smile.

Amy instantly hugged him, he was surprised by this action. He didn't move a muscle, Amy looked up at him and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

Amy slightly blushed and said, "For respecting me."

He smiled and said, "You're welcome."

Amy looked at the water wheel and said, "So Is that what keeps power in the hotel?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it is." Shadow said as he moved away from Amy, Amy then looked back at the shiny object. "Shadow?" Amy said.

Shadow looked back and said, "Yes?" Amy looked into the water and asked, "Would you help me get that shiny thing outta the water?"

Shadow walked over to the water, he got on one knee and reached, he stuck his hand in the water and grabbed it, making dirt swoosh around. Shadow stood up and handed it to Amy, he shook his hand and water flung away

Amy gasped at the object, it was a silver necklace with a heart locket, the heart had a ruby implanted in the center. Amy hugged Shadow and said, "Thank you again!"

Amy giggled and Shadow hugged back, "You're welcome again."

A brush of air past by and Amy shivered, Shadow picked Amy up bridal style and ran back to the hotel, they walked in through the back door. Shadow set Amy on her feet but she ran back outside and barfed. Shadow watched Amy walk in and shut the door.

Amy walked up to her room with the necklace in her hands. Shadow also walked into his room, leaving the boys in the living room.

A few days later, Amy is feeling better. She hasn't barfed for two days. Amy has become more energetic and helpful around with the boys now.

Amy yawned and stretched her arms out as she sat on the couch between Shadow and Andy who was playing the game station like always, Andy just scooted away a few inches. Amy laid back on the couch, her hair was messy, her clothes were stained with dirt, gun powder and food, she had dark rings around her eyes that showed she was tiered.

Shadow noticed how messy she was and said, "What has been happing today, Rose?"

Amy looked over at Shadow and said, "Ugh, first: I helped Blake figure out how much gun powder was supposed to go in one of his guns. Second: Andy ran through the lobby and caused dirt to fly every where so I cleaned that. Last: I just got done cooking dinner. I made spaghetti and I already made your plates. They are sitting on the table now." Amy finished her sentence with a smile and a yawn.

Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You need to chill out like take a brake. After all, we are boys."

Amy nodded and said, "Take a bre-" She fell back and passed out, She let out a light snore as she slept. Shadow couldn't help but to smile.

Tick jumped onto the couch and said, "Pinky. Pinky! PINKY!"

Shadow slapped him on the back of the head and Tick fell off the couch and rubbed his head. He looked back and said, "Why did boss man do that to Tick!?"

Shadow growled lowly, "Because Rose is sleeping! Don't wake her up. Why are you here anyways?"

Tick stood up and said, "Well, Tick wanted to ask Pinky if Pinky made food yet?"

Shadow looked down at Tick and said, "Yes, dinner is ready."

Tick smiled and picked up Andy, Andy paused his game and Tick ran into the kitchen. Shadow stood up and walked into Knuckles room, he opened the door to find Silver, Knuckles, Dan and Blake playing poker.

"Hey, Rose said dinner is done... She made spaghetti." Shadow said as he walked away. All the boys tossed their cards and got up and ran to the kitchen.

Shadow just sat back down next to Amy. She was so peaceful when she slept. Shadow felt a temptation coming along, he notice those lips. Those pink, soft, inviting lips. Shadow looked back and saw all the guys eating and talking, some were laughing.

He looked back at Amy and gulped, he leaned down slowly. His lips were so close, he could feel her breath against his lips. Shadow leaned down even more, trying to get a chance. His lips almost touched hers when,

"What is boss man doing to Pinky?"

Shadow leaned up and saw all the boys standing there behind him. His cheeks turned pink as he thought of a lie, "I thought she wasn't breathing."

The boys stared at Shadow, Silver and Dan had a smirk. Shadow said aloud, "I'm being serious! I couldn't hear her breathing so I leaned down to hear of she was breathing!"

Silver and Dan looked at each other. Andy, Tick, Blake and Knuckles just shrugged and sat down on the floor and continued the game.

Shadow sighed and leaned back, his eyes averted down to her lips again. He couldn't help it. His eye moved down to her breast, down her stomach and at her lower region. Shadow looked away and he felt a sudden movement. He looked down and saw Amy had woken from her nap.

Shadow stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed his plate, something to take him mind off of Amy.

Just then, Amy had walked in the kitchen. Shadow whispered, "Damn it."

"Hey Shadow, how is dinner? Did I use to much sauce?" Amy said after she let out a yawn.

Shadow gulped the spaghetti in his mouth and said, "No way! This is amazing, Rose. Thank you."

Amy smiled brightly and walked back into the lobby, as Amy walked, Shadow was staring at her rear. Her hips swayed lightly and that plump booty. It wasn't like really big but it was more medium. But still, Shadow was hooked on it.

Once Amy stepped into the lobby and sat down, he saw no more of that booty. Shadow sighed and ate more spaghetti.

"I saw that."

Shadow flinched and looked back, it was Dan. Shadow growled, "What?"

Dan arched a brow and said, "You know what! You was staring at her butt."

Shadow scoffed, "Yeah right, as if I would do something stupid as stare at Rose's butt."

Dan shrugged his shoulder's and walked into the lobby. Shadow tossed his empty plate into the trash and walked into the lobby as well. Shadow walked past the boys and Amy and said, "I'm going to bed, I suggest you all do the same. That t.v. is bad for your eyes."

Amy looked back and watched Shadow go into his room. She turned back around and said, "I'm doing the same, guys."

Andy turned off the game station and Tick's smile dropped and he dropped the remote. Andy stretched, "Me too."

Tick did the same as Andy, "Tick three."

All the boys went to their rooms and Amy was just getting up, she turned the t.v. off and walked up stairs. Before she opened her door she heard a noise, "Ngh."

Amy turned and looked back down at the lobby area, no one was down there and all the lights were off. She heard it again, "Ngh!"

Amy turned around and looked at Shadow's door, she walked closer to it and saw it was cracked. She sat on her knees and looked through the crack, her eyes went wide as she gasped and blushed red.

Amy saw Shadow... pleasuring himself. Or as you call it, jacking off.

Amy heard his moans, "Mmh. Ah."

She got closer, she was actually enjoying this, it was making her excited. She kept watching as she didn't know her hand made it down her neck and to her breast. Her hand trailed down her breast to her lower region. Amy began to rub herself, she let out a small moan and kept her eyes on Shadow.

Shadow bucked his hips in the air and moaned, "Amy."

Amy blushed red and kept fingering herself, giving herself the pleasure along with him. "Shadow!" She instantly covered her mouth an her blush went darker.

Shadow leaned up at sound of his name, his cheeks went red, he hoped no one heard him and called him out.

Amy got up and ran into her room, immediately shutting the door as quite as she could. She walked over to her bed and got in, pulling the blanket over her body. She sighed and shut her eyes.

Amy shut her eyes as she heard her door open. The door shut after a few seconds, Amy let out a large breath and turned on her side, looking at the door.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: O.o ok come back for the next part! ^^**


	3. Hurt and loved

**Lexi: chapter 3, here ya go!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amy opened her eyes at the bright light invading her room, she leaned thinking, 'I didn't even notice I fell asleep after... that.'

Amy blushed and bit her bottom lip, she was scared at go out her room and see Shadow. She thought he had caught her watching him and was probably gonna kick her out for snooping.

Amy began to feel her stomach tighten, not from sickness but from scaredness. She looked at her door, her heartbeat went crazy fast when she heard a knock.

"Hey Ames. Mind if I come in?"

Amy loosed up a bit knowing it was Dan's voice. She spoke, "Y-Yeah, come in!"

The door opened to a brown weasel with white spots. He shut the door behind him and sat on Amy's bed, "So what's been going on?"

Amy blinked and looked at her window, her eyes widen at the frosted window. She pushed the blankets off her body and looked out the window, Amy gasped, "Snow!"

She got up and shoved Dan out her room, shutting the door. Amy ran over to her bags, she pulled out: Black jeans, red jacket and red boots that were knee length. She pulled the clothes up and over her body, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and ran out her room, totally forgetting about Shadow.

She looked over the railing and saw all the guys in the lobby with blankets over their bodies, she shouted, "It's snowing!"

The boys looked up at her and watched her run down the stairs and out the door.

Amy smiled and squeaked at all the snow on the ground, there was still snow falling from the clouds. She held out her hand and several snow flakes gently landed on her hand and immediately faded away.

Amy turned at the sound of Tick's voice, "Yeah! Come on Andy! Tick wants to play in snow!" Tick twitched.

Andy and Tick ran out the hotel wearing the same thing: Blue jeans, black jacket, red gloves and white boots.

Silver hovered over the boys and reached down, grabbing some of the snow. He rolled the snow in his hand and through it at Blake and it hit him in the chest.

Blake was taken by surprise but then noticed Silver laughing. Blake smirked and grabbed some snow and rolled it up into a ball. Blake through the ball at Silver, Silver had stopped laughing and noticed the ball of ice coming towards him. Silver ducked and the snow ball hit Andy in the back of head causing him to face plant into the snow.

Blake's eyes went wide, "Oh god."

Tick gasped, "Andy!" Tick shot a glare at Blake, Blake was trying to slowly make his way into the hotel.

Tick grabbed some snow and rolled it in his hand, then put it on the ground. He rolled it up around into the snow and it got bigger.

"Oh Blaaaaaake!" Tick called.

Blake looked back and his ears flatten and his eyes went wide. A giant snow ball was rolling right for him. Blake ran away but the snow ball followed him and ran him over. Blake was flat on the ground and the snowball had crashed into a tree.

Everyone was laughing, Amy laughed a little and ran over to him. Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him up, Blake coughed and wiped the snow off his black jeans and red jacket. He looked back and said to Amy, "That's one thing you never wanna do."

"What?" Amy asked.

Blake stared at Amy and said, "Hurt Andy!"

Amy laughed and said, "Ok." Amy's eyes averted over to the group of boys and her eyes went wide at the sight of a black hedgehog.

Blake ran over to the group and told the story that just happened about the giant snowball. Everyone laughed and Shadow looked over at the pink hedgehog standing in the same place where she had helped Blake.

Shadow waved his arm back meaning for Amy to 'come here'. Amy gulped and took baby steps towards Shadow. She was scared out of her mind.

When she had finally approached Shadow, she stared him in the eye and suddenly lunged at him, hugging him tightly.

Shadow was surprised at her sudden action but hugged back.

"I'm sorry Shadow! I didn't mean too!" Amy cried.

Shadow, taken aback, looked down at her and said, "What are you talking about?"

Shadow didn't know, Amy thought of a way to get out of this. She said, "I-I drank the last Jamacin' me happy."

Shadow chuckled, "No you didn't. There is still extra in the cooler."

Amy smiled and said, "Ok."

She placed her head under his chin and he nuzzled his nose into her hair and took a whiff. He sighed and laid his head on top of hers.

This moment was ruined by a snowball hitting Shadow in the back. Shadow let go of Amy and turned around, looking at all the boys.

Knuckles was standing over the snow fort with his arm stretched out and the others hiding behind their snow forts.

Knuckles nervously said, "Who-Who did that?"

Shadow grabbed some snow and quickly rolled it into a ball and through it at Knuckles. The snowball made contact with Knuckles face and he fell back. All the boys stood up and continued to pelt each other with snowballs.

Shadow turned to Amy. She had a snowball in her right hand and a smirk on her face. Shadow said, "Don't you dare."

Amy's smirk fell as her eyes went wide, she backed up and screamed.

Shadow said, "What!? What is it?"

Amy through the snow ball but it passed Shadow, but he heard it hit something. He turned and saw the snowball had hit a crazy!

The crazy growled and ran after Amy. Amy screamed and ran around the hotel, the boys had just noticed the crazy following her when she screamed. Shadow pulled out his pistol, he pulled it up and aimed it right at the crazy.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew right through the crazy's head. Amy stopped running and looked at Shadow, Shadow put the gun back into his pocket. Amy ran and jumped on Shadow, giving him a hug.

Shadow hugged back and said, "Thank you."

Shadow said back, "Your welcome."

The boys kept throwing snowballs at each other. Amy shivered, she looked up at Shadow and said, "I think I'm ready to go inside."

Shadow nodded and walked inside with Amy. Amy ran up the stairs into her room, she stopped and looked out her room. She noticed Shadow standing in the lobby with his hands in his pockets. Amy yelled, "Hey Shadow!"

Shadow looked up and she said, "You're allowed to come in my room."

Amy pulled herself into her room and sighed, Shadow thought about this. If he stayed down here, she would think he was ignoring her. If he when into her room, she would think he was perverted enough to come up there.

Well, she did invite him in. Shadow walked up the stairs and entered her room. He looked around and noticed Amy looking through her closet, pushing past many shirts. She then pulled out a white t-shirt that had 'Rockin' it!' written in pink glitter.

Shadow sat on her bed and laid back. He pulled off his leather jacket and shoes, he set them down next to her bed. Shadow placed his hands behind his head and laid back on the head board.

Amy grabbed a pair of pink stretchy pants with black star going down the legs. She walked into the bathroom that connected with her room and shut the door, her bathroom didn't work so that's why she used the one down stairs by the janitors closet. She changed out her puffy clothes and put on her lazy outfit.

Amy walked out the bathroom with her winter clothes in her hands and hung them up in the closet.

Amy looked back and noticed Shadow on her bed. She giggled and turned around, she ran and jumped. She landed on top of Shadow with a giggle and hugged him tightly.

Shadow hugged back and stroked her hair, he began to fall asleep.

Amy laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, she also began to fall asleep with him.

All the boys were put of breath and covered with snow, they were practically freezing. They all walked inside and changed out of their snow covered clothes and into a lazy outfit.

Blake was looking for Amy, he needed to ask her 'what to do with the dirty clothes'. He walked up the stairs and said, "Amy?"

He looked in her room and placed a hand over his mouth to hold back the laughter.

He ran down stairs and face planted into the couch letting out all his laughter into the couch arm.

Dan walked up and said, "What's so funny?"

Blake finished laughing and said, "Oh god... Go look in Amy's room."

All the boys quietly stepped up the stairs and looked through the door way. They saw Amy and Shadow asleep together, on Amy's bed!

The boys chuckled and held in their laughter. Knuckles shut the room door and whispered with a laugh, "Go! Go! Hurry!"

The boys ran down stairs and let out theirs laughs.

Amy woke at the sound of laughter, she leaned up and noticed Shadow under her. She smiled and played with his chest fuzz.

Shadow let out a noise in his sleep, "Mmh."

Amy blushed slightly, she knew he was enjoying this. She moved her hands down his body, feeling his muscles and trailing her hands to his waist.

Amy heard him let out a groan. Amy slightly smiled and got up, she walked out of her room and shut the door gingerly.

Andy and Tick sat on the floor playing Mortal Kombat. Andy and Tick noticed Amy run pasted them and into the kitchen.

Blake sat on the couch and said, "What's her rush?"

Both boys shrugged their shoulders and continued their game. After a while, all the boy were settled down in the lobby, with the master gamers.

Amy stuck her head out the kitchen door and said, "Lunch is ready!"

The boys turned their attention to the kitchen, they got up and ran Into the room where Amy stood. There was a bowl of chicken noodle soup for every boy. They all sat down and began to eat as did Amy.

Amy notice Shadow was sitting at the table to. She smiled and kept eating her soup. When she swallowed, she said, "I have something sweet for after lunch, you boys will really enjoy it."

The boys seemed interested in whats after lunch, so they quickly finished their soups. When they were all done, Amy took their bowls and put them in the sink. After that, she pulled out a cup for each boy, she grabbed a packet for each cup. She ripped the packets open and poured the substance in the cup, the boys watched closely. Amy heard the tea kettle whistling, she turned and saw stem coming out of the spout. She turned the eye of the stove off and poured the hot water into each cup. She stirred the substance in the cup and passed the boys the cups.

"Be careful! It's very hot so take little sips." Amy warned.

The boys looked down and saw tiny marshmallows floating at the top. The boys looked at each other nervously, Andy looked at Amy and said, "I-I think I better get back to my game."

Qll the boys nodded in agreement, Amy's face had sorrow, "Oh. Ok."

"I'll try it. I trust you, Rose." Said a voice at the end of the bar.

They all turned their attention to the person sitting at the end of the bar. It was Shadow. Amy squeaked with excitement, all the boys watched Shadow.

Shadow sniffed the rime of the cup and sighed, "It smells good, thank you Rose for lunch and this."

He brought the cup to his lips and let the liquid slowly slid past his lips and into his mouth.

They all stared at Shadow as if he was crazy. Amy was just smiling. Shadow pulled the cup away and let out a sigh, Dan said, "How does it taste?"

Shadow set his cup on the table and laid back in his chair with his hands behind his head, he stated, "Fantastic."

Amy smiled more brightly while the boys looked down at their cups. Shadow took another sip and licked his lips when he pulled the cup away.

Amy noticed him licking his lips and turned away with a blush.

The boys grabbed their cups and took a small sip. They pulled the cup away with big smiles.

"It's called hot chocolate." Amy stated.

They boys kept drinking. Amy continued, "Yeah, you drink this stuff during the cold times."

Silver looked up from his cup and said, "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, you did an awesome job cooking all this." Knuckles said to her.

Amy showed a small blush and said, "Aw, you guys need to stop. I need all the attention."

They all laughed at Amy's statement, Shadow just smiled and finished the hot chocolate. He stood up and walked towards Amy, he said, "Thank you."

Amy hugged him and said, "You're welcome."

Shadow hugged back, after a few seconds they pulled away at the sound of laughter. They looked over and saw all the boys choking on their laughs. Shadow growled lowly, "What's so funny?"

The boys stopped moving, then ran out. Amy looked at Shadow and giggled, Amy walked into the lobby with the boys and sat down, Shadow came and sat next to her.

**xX 4 years later Xx**

Amy woke up at the sound of a voice calling her, "Amy? Amy?"

Amy leaned up and yawned, "Yeah?"

"Shadow told me to tell you that we are going on another raid." Said Andy.

Amy stared at Andy and said, "This early is the morning!?"

Andy nervously laughed, "It isn't as early as you think. It is actually almost 1 in the afternoon."

Amy stretched out her arms and said, "OK, tell Shad I will be there in a minute."

Andy nodded and walked out her room, shutting the door behind him. Amy got up outta bed and walked to her closet, she quickly grabbed a hot pink tank top and white shorts that are knee length and white tennis shoes.

Amy pulled off her pajamas and put on her new outfit. Once Amy was done, she ran downstairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed a bowl and a packet of oatmeal. She turned the hot water on and poured the packet of oat meal in the bowl. She placed the bowl under the hot water then turned it off, she mixed the hot water with the oatmeal then began to eat.

When she finished eating, Amy put the bowl into the sink and ran out the kitchen, past the lobby and into the yard.

Shadow had noticed the pink girl run out the hotel, he looked back and saw her walk over to the group of boys.

Amy stood next to Shadow with a blush, she said, "I'm so sorry. I overslept, that's what I get for wanting to clean late at night!"

Shadow placed a finger over her lips, Shadow replied to her, "Well its ok, we are about to leave so just chill out."

Amy nodded and Shadow removed his finger. Shadow looked out towards the town then back at the boys. Amy stood in line with the boys and Shadow said, "Ok, we all know what to do. Let's head out."

They all followed Shadow through the woods and walked into town. The walked into a small general store and grabbed some food, tooth paste and other necessary items.

When they were finished, they met up at the gate. Shadow chaos controlled all the things back at the hotel.

As they snuck past the crazies, a doctor building collapsed. All the crazies woke up and looked at them.

Shadow said, "Run!" He grabbed Amy's hand and began to run with the boys following. Tick also ran but was lighting a dynamite stick, a crazy jumped at Tick but he shoved the lit dynamite stick in his mouth and jumped on top of their heads.

Amy turned her head at the sound of an explosion. She looked back and saw Tick jumping on the crazies heads, laughing, "You suckers can't catch Tick!"

Tick twitched and jumped and landed next to Knuckles and Andy, who were running and shooting. Amy looked to her left and saw Blake and Dan also shooting the crazies with Silver flying over them. She looked ahead and saw Shadow holding her hand... Just like the dream.

Amy looked back and a crazy jumped and landed on her, Shadow's hand slipped away from hers. Amy screamed, "Shadow!"

Shadow stopped and looked back and yelled, "Amy!"

The crazy bit on Amy's shoulder and she let out a blood curtailing scream. Shadow pulled out his pistol and shot the crazy off her. He ran over and picked her up bridal style. He ran and caught up with the boys and looked down, blood drizzled from her shoulder. Just when they were almost out the woods, a crazy jumped on Shadow, causing him to drop Amy and the gun.

Amy struggled to lean up and looked at Shadow. The crazy was trying to bite him but he held the crazy back, the crazy then scratched Shadow across the face.

Amy yelled, "Shadow!"

Shadow yelled out in pain, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, he stabbed the crazy and pushed it off. He got up and ran after Amy, he picked her up and ran out the woods.

Shadow saw the crazies retreating back into the town. He looked ahead and saw the boys cheering, they stopped cheering at the sight of Shadow and Amy.

Shadow walked pasted the boys and said, "Let's go."

Dan said, "Uh, Shad? Are you-?"

"I said 'GO'!" Shadow yelled.

All the boys ran and made it to the hotel in 2 seconds. Shadow ran and went into the hotel, he saw all the boys putting the goods away into their proper places. He walked up to Amy's room and set her carefully on the bed, he ran over to the dresser and pulled out Amy's aid kit. He grabbed a cream and surgical tape.

Amy had been unconscious since Shadow was scratched, Shadow ripped half of the collar and the sleeve off her shirt so he could get to the wound.

Once the wound was patched, he pulled the blankets over her body and walked out her room. He shut the door and looked out towards the lobby.

Shadow saw all the boys whispering to each other. Shadow said loudly, "Do not go into Rose's room. She was injured badly during the raid."

Andy said, "What about you?"

Shadow said, "I am fine, I apologize for yelling. If anyone needs me, I will be taking a shower."

Shadow walked down the stairs and into the bathroom next to the janitor's closet. The boys looked at each other and Tick said, "Well, Tick doesn't know about all of you but," Tick yawned and continued, "Tick is going to play a little bit of game then go to bed."

Andy watched Tick walk into the room they shared, Andy nodded, "Yeah gonna grab a sandwich then hit the sack."

The other boys agreed and walked to their rooms.

Shadow had finished his shower and was sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand. He cursed himself, "Damn it. I should've held her tighter!"

He got up and tossed his unfinished beer into the trash. He walked out the kitchen and into the lobby, all the lights were off and no one was in sight.

Shadow heard a few snores and heard Tick's game station. Shadow walked up the stairs and was about to walk in his room when he heard a small sob.

Shadow turned his attention to Amy's room. He placed his ear against the door and listened to her sobs, he grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"Rose?"

Amy looked up and smiled, she wiped her cheek, "Hey Shadow."

Shadow walked in and shut the door behind him. Amy's smile fell as she saw the scars, "Oh my god."

Shadow said, "Rose, please. I'm fine."

Amy kicked the blanket away while saying, "No, no, no, no." Amy stood up and pushed him down on her bed and.

She walked over to her dresser and noticed her aid kit was already pulled out. She shrugged and pulled out a cream and surgical tape. Amy ran over to him and healed his wound and rolled the bandage over his left eye, which was where the scratch went across. He had three scratches across his left eye.

Amy finished and kissed down his face, she pulled away and said, "Kisses always make it better."

Shadow slightly smiled and he placed a hand on her hurt shoulder, with out knowing. Amy hissed, "Ah!"

Shadow pulled his hand away and said, "I'm sorry Rose."

Amy said, "No, no. It's ok."

Shadow looked at her shoulder and said, "Um, Rose? Since kisses makes it better, would you like me to kiss your wound?"

Amy blushed red and said, "Uhh, well.. You don't have to."

Shadow said at a whisper, "I don't mind."

Shadow leaned down and planted kisses down her shoulder. Amy tilted her head, giving him more access. He then moved up her shoulder and began to kiss the side of her neck. She let out a small moan, Shadow moved up her neck and gave her a hickey.

Amy purred as Shadow sucked on her neck. Shadow grabbed her waist and carefully pushed her against the head board, Amy pushed her hands through his jagged quills.

Shadow pulled his lips away and placed his head on Amy's chest. Amy leaned back and massaged his back. He moaned, "Damn, that feels good."

Amy smiled and pushed harder into his back, he sighed. It felt very good to him, it really pulled out a lot of stress in his back.

He said, "Rose?"

Amy whispered, "Yes?"

Shadow lifted his head but still kept it placed on her B sized breasts, "I feel you need to know something."

Amy smiled and looked down and said, "Yes Shad?"

Shadow closed his eyes and mumbled, "I lof ye."

"What?"

"I lofd yeo."

"Please don't mumble Shadow."

"I-I love you, Rose." Shadow squeezed his eyes shut with a blush.

Amy blushed as well, she looked down at him and said, "Shadow? Um, well you see..."

Shadow leaned up and said, "I understand Rose. Who wants to love a guy like me?"

He stood up but he was pulled back down, he turned his head towards Amy. She had a big smile and she said, "I would... Cause you see, I love you too."

Shadow smiled and hugged her. She hugged back with a small laugh.

Shadow pulled away and gazed into her emerald eyes, she stared back into his ruby eyes. Passion and lust burned in each of their eyes. Shadow lunged and kissed Amy, she wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. Amy just kissed back and let her hands rest on his shoulders.

Shadow pulled away and said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Same here." Amy said back.

Shadow snickered and kissed her neck, Amy let out a small moan in return. She pulled off his shirt and let her hands trail down his chest.

Shadow let out a playful growl and smirked. Amy knew what he was doing, she smirked as well and purred. Shadow pulled her shirt over her head, her bra was the only thing keeping him from her breast. Amy purred, "Go ahead. Or are you not man enough."

Shadow let out, "Hmph." Shadow grabbed her bra with both hands and ripped it in two.

Amy showed a small blush and said, "H-Hey! That was my new one!"

Shadow only chuckled and laid her down, he crawled on top of her and began to kiss her on the lips. She kissed back and barely dug her nails in his back.

Shadow retched down and pulled off her shorts, Amy grabbed his pants and pulled those down. Shadow moved his lips down and began to plant kisses down her neck, her collar bone then he grabbed her breast.

Amy flinched as his cold hands grabbed her breast, Shadow massaged the right one and put the other one in his mouth. Amy moaned and let out a shuttered gasp as his tongue trailed over her nipple.

Soon Shadow switched over giving the other the same amount of pleasure. Amy bit her bottom lip and not knowing, her lower region was grinding against Shadow's.

Shadow let out a grunt and looked up at Amy. Shadow grabbed her panties and pulled them off, Amy bare naked was grinding against Shadow's rock hard member, which was still covered by his boxers.

Amy began to notice she was fully naked and grinding against him, somewhat she felt embarrassed. Amy began to stop and said with a nervous smile, "I'm sorry."

Shadow whispered, "No, no. I enjoyed it."

Amy blushed hot red and smiled. She grabbed his boxers and pulled them own, his member sprang free. Amy stared at him. He was big.

Amy made eye contact with him. Shadow said, "I will be gentle."

Amy nodded and let out a sigh, Shadow wrapped her legs around his waist and positioned himself. He asked, "Are you ready?"

Amy nodded and Shadow plunged in. Amy's eyes went wide and she let out a cry. Shadow covered her mouth and kissed her forehead.

"I am terribly sorry. But we must keep quiet or we will wake the others." Shadow said.

Amy nodded and grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. Shadow watched her kiss his hand, Amy looked up and said, "This was your hurt hand from a long time ago."

Shadow kissed her ear and whispered, "Yes, I remember."

Amy purred as Shadow's member shifted around inside of her. "Mmh."

Shadow smirked and began to pull in and out. Amy moaned and bit her bottom lip, she arched her back as Shadow went faster. Shadow went for her lips, he smashed his lips onto her and forced his tongue in her mouth, their tongues explored each others mouths.

The pleasure began to build up in both of them, both retching their climax's. Shadow then opened his eyes, he looked down and stopped. He pulled out and said, "I'm sorry I stopped Rose."

Amy leaned up and looked at Shadow. Shadow continued, "If we finish this, you know what you will bring into the world... And I don't want you to go through all that pain and just have a child I can't provide for."

Amy said, "Well, you would be a great father Shadow."

Shadow looked back and said, "Yes, I would like to settle down but do you see what we are trying to survive? I don't want my child growing up in this kind of world."

Amy understood how Shadow felt and from where he was coming from, he had a point. Amy placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Would you at least snuggle and stay here in here with me?"

Shadow smiled and nodded, he grabbed his boxers and pulled them up over his legs. Amy walked to her closet, her naked figure shone in the moonlight. She was breath taking to Shadow.

Amy grabbed a pair of new underwear and a red night gown that was waist length. She covered her body with the new clothes she picked. She noticed her clothes that she wore earlier and picked them up and tossed them in the dirty hamper.

She turned and saw Shadow already asleep on her bed. Amy quietly giggled and walked over to him, she laid down next to him and laid her head on his chest. The sound of Shadow's heart beat lulled her to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Doh! .**

**Mari Lynn: Whats the matter, Lex?**

**Lexi: Marge wants me to take out the trash and feed Maggie but I need to be at Moe's so me, Lenny and Carl can go buy a horse for Bart!**

**Mari Lynn: O.o**

**Winter: XD**

**Lexi: Sorry, I've been watching the Simpsons lately and I LOVE THAT SHOW NOW! XD Anyways, R&R! I might make a new chapter... just tell me if this should be continued...**


End file.
